How we met and came to be!
by danirey01
Summary: this shows how everyone meets each other how there first days of school was it explains alot that is all from my mind characters are all from soul eater so i dont own anything


_**soul eater p.o.v.**_

-beep-beep-beepbeep-

"uggggh"-said time to get up its 5:45. That ment i had 15 minutes toget ready and eat and get to school.  
>School actually starts at 7 but 2day was the DWMA'S orientation which ment it was a day they got to choose there partners.I was actally excited for schoolbut if i showed it that would be so uncool.<br>i however didnt want to go to this school anymore eversince...no i was not going to think about the past i couldnt. All i knew was that i had to keep the promise i did with mother i wasnt going to back out now.I wore my pinstrip suit it was orientation it would be fancy right

WRONG no one was fancy at all they were all in casual clothings. When i walked in i got many stares and not because i drove y motorcycle. instead i walked out of there as fast as i could. i went outside and waked around backhoping there was a back door but it seemed that the school only had one entrance.I was almost ound the whole school when i notice there was an open window. i first looked inside to see if anyone was in there but it was empty.I however found out that this was a dark room lit with only one tre was enough light for me to notice there was a shiney black piano in well kept condition in the center of the was as if this room was ment for mped in and was headed for the door but i stopped when i was almost outside the seemed as if the pano was calling to me.I looked outside and it seemed that we were pretty far off into the school since there was no one in sight.I closed the door and walked towards the piano.I slowly lifted the case that kept the keys hidden. I began to play around with the keys. I sat down and closed my fingers began to play a song it was the first ever song i had written when i was 4 and played it tomother and father on mothers said she loved it but father...  
>-I hate you Papa-<br>i stopped playing and hid behind the door. Iheard someone running this waay.  
>"MAKA"<br>I heard someone scream was that her name but i still only heard one pair of footsteps coming this way.i walked back to the piano bench thinking they would just pass the door i sat ust as i sat down someone ran into the room crying. I turned around to seeit was a girl sheclosed the door and sat down behind it  
>-Stupid papa why are all men the same stupid cheating perverted and scumbags i hate men no wonder mama left- maka didnt realize soul had heard all that<br>"eh hm not all guys are like that"  
>-AHHH oh ummm sorry i didnt realize someone was here. UMM Where exactly are we-<br>"we are in the music room and are you okay what happened"  
>-Oh nothing just my stupid papa flirting with every cute girl he sees it just makes me so mad-<br>"that is so 'uncool'  
>-OH BY the way my name is Maka, maka albarn ima meister-<br>"its nice to meet you MAKa"  
>-oh what were you doing in here oh do u play the piano- She said this after taking in he surroundings and noticed i was sitting in front of it.<br>"umm sorta"  
>-where you playing before i came in-<br>"yea i was "  
>-can i hear u play-<br>i wasnt so positive aout this i wanted to say NO but i ended up closing my eyes and nodded i began to play a different song it was the one i wrote when i was sad and angry that father didnt like my playing i kept plaing howeve i couldnt hear my 'audience' anymore i wonder if she hated my music and left i continued to play unil it was over.I then heard clapping and turned around there she was smiling and clapping "thankx"  
>-that was beautiful even though it was sad it expressed exactly how i felt-<br>i couldnt believe this girled actually liked my playing  
>"OH excuse my manners my names is Soul E-" should i use my real last name Evans no i wanted to start out a new life someplace no one knew who i was so instead i will use my middle name as my last name. "my name is soul, soul eater"<br>-nice to meet you soul-  
>"Maka would you like to be my meister im a scythe weapon"<br>-REALLY I WOULD LOVE TO-  
>what she did next surprised me because she gave me a hug<br>-i thought no on wanted to be my weapon thank you-


End file.
